GELOMBANG DAN ARAH JAM TIGA
by Morena L
Summary: Kau dan aku. Kita bagaikan gelombang dari arah jam tiga. Perubahan sikapku membuatmu marah sehingga timbul gelombang besar itu. Gelombang dahyat dari arah jam tiga/Birthday fict for Summer Dash or Skye Dash/Jika berkenan silakan RnR


_Kau dan aku. Kita bagaikan gelombang dari arah jam tiga. Perubahan sikapku membuatmu marah sehingga timbul gelombang besar itu. Gelombang dahyat dari arah jam tiga._

.

.

GELOMBANG DAN ARAH JAM TIGA

Disclaimer: One Piece milik Eiichiro Oda saya hanya minjam tokoh-tokohnya saja

Story by Morena L

Birthday fict for Summer Dash/Skye Dash

Pair: Sanji-Nami slight Zoro-Robin

Warning: Head-canon, OOC (terutama pada Nami), typo, DLDR

Sequel Kecemburuan (maybe)

.

.

.

Semalam merupakan situasi yang paling menghebohkan, yang pernah dialami Nami selama hidupnya. Bayangkan saja tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan, tidak ada badai, tiba-tiba Zoro dan Robin berkata bahwa mereka akan memiliki bayi? Ini gila! Zoro dan Robin? Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu bahwa keduanya ternyata memiliki hubungan khusus.

Seperti pada sore ini, suasana duka tampak dirasakan oleh Sanji, Kinemon, dan Momonosuke. Ketiga lelaki _pervert_ dan penyuka wanita ini merasa tidak terima bahwa Zorolah yang memiliki si arkeolog cantik. Zoro sendiri tampak tidak begitu peduli dengan reaksi yang lain. Pendekar pedang muda ini menjadi _out of character _sejak tahu Robin sedang mengandung anaknya.

Nami tersenyum tipis melihat Zoro yang tidak beranjak dari sisi Robin sejak pagi. Pria berambut hijau itu terus mengawal sang kekasih dengan dalih takut terjadi apa-apa dengan calon bayi mereka. Sebagai sahabat, sudah tentu Nami ikut senang mendengar berita itu, walaupun diawali dengan keterkejutan. Satu hal yang mengusiknya adalah perubahan sikap Sanji.

Sanji menjadi lebih pendiam sejak mengetahui kabar kehamilan Robin semalam. Lelaki itu berwajah muram dan tidak terlalu bersemangat. Dia hanya memaksakan senyum saat menawarkan sarapan pagi atau cemilan pada Nami. Hati Nami bergejolak, apakah Sanji memiliki perasaan pada Robin?

"Tidak! Tidak! Apa yang sudah kupikirkan?" kata Nami sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan letakan peralatan anehmu sembarangan, Usopp!" terdengar suara teriakan dari Zoro, "Bagaimana jika Robin lewat dan tersandung?"

Nami tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Zoro itu, salah satu kelakuan _out of character_-nya. Ah, andai saja Sanji juga berlaku seperti itu padanya. Seketika itu juga Nami merasakan pipinya memanas.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Chopper khawatir.

"Ti-tidak! A-aku baik-baik saja," ujar Nami sedikit panik karena Chopper tiba-tiba muncul di sebelahnya. Sejak tadi Nami memang sedang duduk dan membaca di dek kapal.

"Kupikir kau sakit, soalnya aku perhatikan sejak tadi kau tidak fokus, pandangan matamu seperti sedang menerawang, halaman bukumu sama sekali tidak berganti dan sekarang wajahmu sangat merah," jawab si dokter.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Chopper," kata Nami berusaha meyakinkan.

"Sanjiii… buatkan iga _monster _laut yang ditangkap tadi pagi! Aku lapar!" teriak Luffy.

Usopp memasang wajah _horror _melihat Luffy. "Kau baru saja memakan sebelas panci sup dan tujuh potong daging panggang seorang diri, Luffy!"

"Jangan berisik! Robin sedang ingin beristirahat!" bentak Zoro.

Dan kemudian terjadilah keributan dia atas kapal itu lagi. Lagi-lagi Nami hanya tertawa kecil melihat ulah sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Kali ini ia ingin menikmati keributan yang mereka ciptakan tanpa melerai atau memukul mereka agar berhenti. Gadis bertubuh indah ini ingin mengalihkan perhatianya sejenak.

Ya, ia ingin mengalihkan pikirannya dari Sanji.

.

000

.

Nami berpikir bahwa suasana hatinya yang tidak menentu ini bisa membaik, namun ternyata ia salah. Sampai tengah malam pun ia belum dapat tidur karena terus memikirkan Sanji. Beberapa kali ia membalikan tubuhnya dan menarik napas untuk menangkan diri tapi semua nampaknya sia-sia.

"Sial!" keluhnya. Gadis itu kemudian keluar kamarnya dan berjalan menuju ke ruang makan.

Sesampainya di sana Nami segera membuka lemari tempat menyimpan _wine_. Navigator ini dengan tidak sabaran membuka sebuah botol _red wine _dan menenggaknya cepat. Sial! Wajah murung Sanji masih terus membayanginya.

"Sadar, Nami. Sadarlah! Dia itu pecinta wanita," kata Nami berusaha meyakinkan diri. Inilah yang paling dibencinya dari Sanji. Koki yang satu ini memang tidak pernah lepas dari yang namanya wanita cantik. Matanya pasti akan sangat berbinar jika melihat kaum hawa berkumpul. Jujur, Nami sangat menyukai semua perhatian Sanji pada dirinya sehingga secara perlahan muncul perasaan ingin memiliki Sanji untuk dirinya sendiri. Perasaan tidak ingin membagi Sanji dengan perempuan lainnya.

"Sial!" umpatnya lagi sambil kembali meminum _red wine _tadi. Sudah lama ia menyangkal perasaannya sendiri. Meyakinkan diri bahwa ia tidak memiliki asa apapun pada Sanji. Tapi, ketika melihat wajah kecewa Sanji dan kemurungan pria itu saat mendengar Robin hamil semua penyangkalan dirinya sirna. Ketakutan bahwa Sanji benar-benar menyukai Robin terus membayanginya.

"Nami-_swaaann,_ sedang apa di sini?" Sanji muncul dari pintu dengan mata berbentuk hati miliknya.

Ingin rasanya Nami mengumpat marah. Sanji bertingkah seolah tidak ada apa-apa tapi Nami tahu jika semuanya bohong. Senyum Sanji penuh dengan kebohongan. Ia terlalu mengenal lelaki itu dan semua kebiasaannya. Cih, sekarang siapa yang _out of character_? Zoro? Sanji? Atau dirinya sendiri?

"Jangan menggangguku!" seru Nami dingin.

Berbeda dengan tingkah _lovely-_nya tadi. Sanji menyalakan rokoknya dan menatap Nami dalam. "Seorang wanita meminum _red wine _langsung dari botolnya dengan tergesa pada tengah malam, jelas ada sesuatu."

Nami hanya diam tidak menanggapi. Sanji yang sedang serius memang berbeda.

"Seharusnya pertanyaan ditujukan untuk dirimu sendiri," elak Nami.

Sanji tidak menjawab, ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Nami. Dengan sigap pria berjas hitam itu meraih botol _wine _yang sedang dipegang Nami.

"Kau tahu, aku paling suka pada gelombang," bisiknya di telinga Nami dan membuat gadis itu mematung.

_Gelombang? Bukankah arti dari Nami adalah gelombang?_

Wajah Nami memerah tanpa terkendali. Apa yang dimaksud Sanji adalah gelombang dalam arti sebenarnya atau gelombang yang merupakan arti nama dirinya. Tatapan mata keduanya terkunci, saling menatap dalam diam.

Bruagh! Goncangan yang keras memecah kuncian tatapan mereka. Apa terjadi badai? Bagaimana mungkin? Seharusnya ia sudah dapat mendeteksi kemungkinan terjadinya badai. Ini pasti karena konsentrasinya sudah terpecah pada Sanji.

Nami kemudian berlari secepat kilat ke depan kapal tempat kemudi berada. Sesampainya di sana ternyata sudah ada Franky yang memegang kendali kemudi. Navigator cantik ini lalu melihat keadaan laut sebentar kemudian menghampiri Franky.

"Ada gelombang besar yang akan datang dari arah jam tiga! Putar kemudi ke arah sebaliknya!" perintahnya kepada Franky.

Memutar arah kapal memang tak mudah, apalagi di tengah badai besar seperti ini. Hujan yang turun pun tak kalah derasnya.

Buaghh! Sesuai perdiksi Nami. Ombak besar dari arah jam tiga itu menghantam badan kapal dan membuat kapal oleng. Nami berusaha untuk tenang inilah saatnya ia mengeluarkan kemampuannya sebagai navigator, beberapa anggota kru topi jerami keluar dan membantu Franky memegang kemudi kapal.

"Terus putar kemudi ke arah sebaliknya. Usopp turunkan layar kapal! Sanji bantu Usopp! Zoro dan Luffy terus bantu Franky memutar arah kapal!" komando sang Navigator. Suasana menjadi tegang karena badan Sunny Go sempat miring. Jika tindakan yang diambil salah bisa-bisa mereka semua tenggelam. Nami terus berteriak memberikan komandi pada yang lainnya. Ia adalah navigator, seorang navigator adalah penentu dari keselamatan semua orang yang ada di kapal.

Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya mereka berhasil melalui badai besar itu. Nami bernapas lega dan terduduk lemas. Karena kelalainnya hampir saja mereka berada di ambang bahaya.

"Pakai ini," kata Saji sambil memakaikan Nami selimut hangat. "Nanti akan kubuatkan coklat panas. Gelombang dari arah jam tiga. Persis seperti kita ya," lanjut sanji lagi sambil tersenyum misterius.

.

000

.

Nami yang telah berganti baju segera mencari Sanji. Lelaki itu mengatakan kalau dia ingin membuatkan Nami coklat panas jadi pasti ia berada di dapur. Tidak mau membuang waktu Nami segera bergegas mencarinya. Ia ingin tahu apa maksud kata-kata Sanji tadi.

"Ah! Nami-_swaaaaann,_ kau sudah datang?" kata sanji senang dengan gayanya yang biasa.

"Jangan main-main, terus jelaskan arti kata-katamu tadi atau aku akan menghajarmu," teriak Nami kesal. Bisa-bisanya Sanji kini berlaku seperti biasa sedangkan tadi tingkahnya sangat berbeda 180 derajat.

"Nami-_swaaannn,_ kau memang mempesonaaa."

Bugh! Karena kesal navigator muda itu menghajar Sanji. Kenapa lelaki itu malah bertingkah seperti ini sih.

"Kau tahu apa pertanyaanku!" seru Nami makin sebal.

"Minum dulu coklat panas ini." Sanji yang telah berdiri kemudian menyajikan coklat panas buatannya untuk Nami.

Setelah membiarkan Nami tenang beberapa saat akhirnya Sanji melirik gadis itu. Ia tahu apa yang menjadi pertanyaan di dalam benak Nami.

"Kau pasti penasaran apa arti gelombang dari arah jam tiga yang kukatakan tadi. Itu adalah kita. Nami berarti gelombang dan namaku berarti arah jam tiga. Aku melakukan sesuatu sehingga kau marah. Akulah penyebab perubahan sikapmu sepanjang hari ini. Akibatnya kau menjadi tidak fokus, kau kacau. Kemarahan menguasaimu sehingga kau tidak memperhatikan adanya perubahan cuaca yang mengakibatkan badai. Sama seperti tadi, gelombang besar yang mengacaukan tadi berasal dari arah jam tiga sehingga membuat kapal kita hampir saja berada dalam bahaya."

Sanji diam sejenak dan melanjutkan lagi, "Semua hal pasti ada sebabnya. Gelombang besar bisa terjadi juga ada sebabnya, jadi apa yang membuatmu marah?" tanya Sanji dengan pandangan meneduhkan.

Nami tersentak. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa gelombang dan arah jam tiga adalah perumpamaan tentang mereka. Tapi apakah Sanji bodoh? Sudah jelas ia marah karena lelaki itu.

Gadis itu kemudian menghembuskan napas pasrah. "Kau menjadi murung sejak mendengar Robin hamil. Apa kau menyukai Robin?" tanya Nami ragu.

"Hahahahaha… Nami-_swaaaann,_ tidak kusangka kau begitu perhatian padaku! Aku bisa mati karena bahagia!"

Nami kembali memandang kesal pada pria pirang itu. Ia bertanya serius dan kembali ditanggapi main-main. Sanji benar-benar membakar emosinya.

"Berhentilah bermain-main!"

"Hahahahaha… Baiklah.. Baiklah Nami-_swan,"_ ujarnya dengan senyum jahil. Sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah menajdi serius sehingga gadis yang ditatapnya dengan intens itu menjadi salah tingkah.

"Aku memang iri. Bukan karena Zoro mendapatkan Robin. Tapi lebih karena Zoro mendapatkan wanita yang diinginkannya, dia bisa memperoleh kebahagiaan yang diinginkan. Aku juga ingin seperti itu, bisa memiliki wanita impianku dan membangun keluarga bersamanya. Sayangnya wanita itu sampai sekarang selalu membohongi dirinya sendiri," jawab si koki dengan gaya _gentleman_.

"I-itu kan karena kau adalah pecinta wanita. Siapapun pasti akan ragu denganmu," sahut Nami kikuk.

"Laki-laki sepertiku memang dilahirkan untuk mencintai kaum hawa. Prinsipku wanita diciptakan untuk dicintai kaum lelaki dan aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah meyakiti wanita. Tapi hanya ada seorang gadis yang memiliki seluruh hatiku," kata Sanji sambil terus menatap Nami.

"Siapa?"

Sanji menyeringai tipis dan berkata, "Masih perlukah ditanyakan? Gadis itu adalah gelombang yang selalu mengacaukan hatiku."

Koki itu sangat menyadari kalau ucapannya memberikan efek sangat besar pada sang navigator.

"Sa-sanji?"

Lelaki yang dipanggil itu kembali tersenyum. "Aku benar-benar menyukai gelombang, baik itu yang kecil maupun gelombang besar. Aku sangat menyukai semua hal tentang gelombang itu. Laut tanpa gelombang apalah artinya? Dan aku sangat menyukai jika gelombang itu bergerak ke arah jam tiga."

Nami meletakan cangkirnya di meja bar dan segera berlari keluar. Wajahnya sangat panas, ia seperti tidak punya kekuatan untuk berdiri di hadapan Sanji. Walaupun menggunakan perumpamaan tapi ia tahu jika semua itu mengarah padanya.

Gadis itu berhenti tepat di pintu dapur, ia menoleh sebentar untuk melihat si pria pirang yang membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. "Gelombang juga suka mengarah ke arah jam tiga. tidak peduli besar atau kecilnya gelombang itu," ucapnya malu-malu dan kemudian melesat pergi.

Sanji terkekeh pelan saat Nami sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Perasaannya terbalas, ia yakin itu. Sekarang bukan hanya Zoro yang bisa memiliki wanitanya. Ia juga bisa mewujudkan impiannya, memiliki Nami dan menemukan All Blue. Nami memang gelombang yang selalu mengacaukan pikirannya, tapi ia tidak keberatan karena tanpa gelombang laut tidak akan memiliki tantangan. Gelombang pada arah jam tiga, tidak buruk juga kan?

.

.

.

Fin

A/N:

SanNa pertamaaaaaa… Okeh saya tahu ini gaje TT maapkan karena kekurangan banyak banget ya. Mput sorry kalau ini super duper gaje buat birthday fict elu, kelamaan mager sih terus webe mendadak tadi maleeeeemmm.. Hiikkkksss *sesenggukan di pelukan Gaara* Happy birthday ya mput, mau dibully lagi ga? Maaf ya kalau ini gaje banget *ngelap ingus, masih nangis di pelukan Gaara*

Makasih udah baca sampai sini, mind to review?


End file.
